uchiha's:sister's coming home
by sasuke-chan13417
Summary: sasuke uchiha's life is turned upside down when his sister come back from the land of snow what secerts are all of the uchiha's hiding  high school fic some ninja stuff some times high humor  further in the fic
1. uchiha's:sasuke has a sister!

~konoha~ sasuke's pov 

it was a normal day naruto being anoying,hinata staring at him (o_0) and ino day dreaming same with shikamaru problely about each other. that reminds me i have to tell my friends and girlfriend about my sister's coming back.~rinnnnng~ that's the bell time for lauch time to meet at the tree i grabed sakura's hand and pulled her to the court yard she giggled when we got everyone was there so we sat down and i told them i had something to tell them they all listened and for naruto he stoped drowing himself in ramen for a second "my sister's are coming back form the land of snow and will be here tommrow at this school and i just wanted to give you a heads up"i said naruto's head instanly preked up "goth girl,twin,little orange,storm,nee-chan and there friends snow and love?"naruto asked "yes naruto them"i said "omg i though of they will proform tommrow right" sakura asked "think so yes" i said and everone was thinking i can't wait to meet them 

i know this was short but the next will be way i'm just giving you a back story


	2. uchiha's:sasuke's sister's here

~konoha auditorium~ normal pov disclamer forgot it the other chapter

we all are in the auditorium waiting for the stage crutin to open and they finaly opened to show colked figures the music started and the light came on...

"Tell Mary"

Oh, Play along.

She wills it.

Oh, Sunday came.

Promised you'd tell her.

She sat up in bed.

Answered your call dear.

Smeared purple and red.

You're gonna leave her tonight.

She sat up with her eyes wide.

You fell in love with a girl you knew.

You've come to say goodbye.

You're gonna leave her tonight.

Under a cheap July sky.

Tell her.

Tell Mary.

After the first touch.

Her skirt boring.

Her voice deep and charming at first.

You could make her come back once in a while.

If you painted a fresco.

There she'd be with her powder half falling off.

So perfect from far.

Meet me at the pictures Mary.

Adam said that he was leaving.

Meet me.

Meet Me.

You're gonna leave her tonight.

You're gonna leave her tonight.

She sat up with her eye's wide.

You fell in love with a girl you knew.

With a girl you knew.

You're gonna leave her tonight.

She sat up with her eyes wide.

You fell in love with a girl you knew.

And you've come to say goodbye.

You're gonna leave her tonight.

Under a cheap July sky.

Tell her.

Tell Mary.

when sasuke hured few you kinda hear who was who.

~time skip at the uchiha home~ sasuke's pov

we all (as in sasuke and his friends)came in to hear music on the piano and singing...

"Rebecca"

Stood by my missus in the lobby.

Asked to carry bags of Madame.

Elevators rush to the sea.

Rummaged through my coat for the key.

After tea lounged on the sofa.

My lady spoke of everyone she knew there.

She paused.

Grabbed my wrist.

Said,"Now, darling there he is."

I looked up.

My surroundings stirred and smeared.

His eyes calm and distant.

His mouth so severe.

Though half his age I was.

I've never been in love.

Before then.

Max, you're so distraught.

Perhaps, I'll help you out.

Your wife was so much more than me.

But I can be her now.

I can be her now.

Rush down the stairs to that man.

, he nodded his head.

With laughter in his eyes.

A smirk followed close behind.

"We're strangers but I'm sure we should be married."

I spoke to my master.

She nodded her head.

Though I was young and scared.

With Max standing there.

We took our first step.

we walked to the band room and stod by the door i stoped them and stared to listen to the next song...

"Monster"

His little whispers.

Love Me. Love Me.

That's all I ask for.

Love Me. Love Me.

He battered his tiny fists to feel something.

Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here.

Looking through the window...

That night he caged her.

Bruised and broke her.

He struggled closer.

Then he stole her.

Violet wrists and then her ankles.

Silent Pain.

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here.

Looking through the windows.

I will.

Hear their voices.

I'm a glass child.

I am Hannah's regrets.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down.

Murder ears with pillow lace.

There's bath tubs.

Full of glow flies.

Bathe in kerosene.

Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah.

after heard this i knew who it was in there i opened the door and saw them my sister's naruto got a huge grin and walked in flowed by the other's "twin and goth girl your back where's the other's?"naruto asked sasuke wondering to in his mind of course "in the back yard beating the crap out of each other" 'twin' said with a smirk just like sasuke's then yelled out the window"hey orange,snow,love,nee-chan,storm and itachi get your butts in here and meet me in the living room!" 'twin' and 'goth girl' said

~in the living room~sakura's pov

we where being lead to the living room we got there and sat the the rest of the girls came in..oh and itachi."ok my name is sasuki aka twin because i'm sasuke's twin sister. goth girl is sia little orange is shiver storm is rain nee-chan is shizuka snow is yuuki and love is ai"sasuki said "this is naruto shikamaru ino hinata tenten neji kiba and my girlfriend sakura"sasuke"wait... you not gay?"sasuki asked "what heck no!"sasuke said "what's next itachi's not gay eather?"sia asked "what i'm not gay!"itachi said"oh ok sia and sasuki said at the same time "let's watch a video it has sasuke in it it's funny!"sasuki said "please take your meds"sasuke said"never"she said the pressed play you see sasuke you acting all cool and stuff then (same as the video go to youtube and type in i miss you by d-trix and it's the same just sasuke insted of d-trix's)

I miss you, photo memories I reminisced yah

Plain old songs memories, runned through

I said this, I said that, no matter how hard I try, I can't play it back, it hurts

What's done is done and we was wrong

I'm wrong.. you're wrong..

Yes, same old song..

See, I say again, I moved to Hollywood

You caught me cheating, Tiger Woods.

Now I took the blame for that, but was it really my fault

I think it was pain bottled up in my volt

Hault, stop! Chill.

Listen to my story.

Picture this a perfect couple _ _

Then you got confident and went all sold out

Public there, public there, all bourgeoisie'd out!

What's less is more

But the opposite you taste, stupid dumb girl

Her name was MySpace.

Myspace! Why did you do this to me! Myspace!

Now I have no friends, Myspace!

You left me all alone, Myspace!

[Verse Two]

Yo, check, second verse, here we go!

Out with the old and in with the new

Facebook poked me, so I poked yah/yes

I used protection cause it was too clean

Running all day and all night I was a fien

Like this and like that

Tag this, and tag that

In a relationship with my girlfriend _

Sorry Tom

Thank you Mark Zuckerberg

Crap, nothing else rythmes so Mark Zuckerberg

Myspace! Why did you do this to me! Myspace!

Now I have no friends, Myspace!

You left me all alone, Myspace!

[Verse Three]

I don't like your page

Too much spam

Look at the ceiling cause that's your only fan

Myspace! Why did you do this to me! Myspace!

Now I have no friends, Myspace!

You left me all alone, Myspace!

[Verse Four]

Yo, Check 4th verse

Knock, knock who's there, My My My Who?

Myspace! Justin Timberlake why would you purchase Myspace? I don't think it was a good investment to buy Myspace! But it's okay, cause I'm still a fan of NSYNC and it was hard growing up having to hide your cd's from my friends and family because they would always laugh at me and make fun of me and call me a "Girl"... Well... not that there's anything wrong with being a girl except for the fact they get their periods and bleed inside their pants once a month but secretly I use to dress up as a girl and take pictures but I left all those pictures on ...

Myspace! Why did you do that Myspace! You jerk!

(crying)

I'll see you guys later

:))

"sasuke were you high?" sakura asked "no sasuki payed me 150 dollars to do it so i did"sasuke said

hahaha i added so humor at the end itold you keep reading


	3. uchiha's:the band game

~uchiha living room~ sakura's pov disclamer: no own naruto do own this story it's on two websites

"so are you guys still in a band?"naruto asked "heck yeah!"sasuki said "do you guys mind playing a song?" naruto asked "no ill be right back i have to get the girls and change"sasuki said as she got up and went up stairs and 5 minutes later she came back down dressed and so where the girls "you all can come with me to the band room"sasuki said 'more like ordered'sakura's inner said 'she did not' sakura shot back'yeah right'inner sakura said 'what ever'sakura said ending the conversation with perfect time because the girls where at there interaments ready to play then the song started...

"Ignorance"

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle

A mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same (no)

We're not the same (no)

Oh we're not the same

Yeah the friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)

It's good (hey)

It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same (no)

We're not the same (no)

Oh we're not the same

Yeah we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)

It's good (hey)

It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out "sakura your in a band right let's make this a game, a song from sakura's band,sasuke's band and my own we can get yuuki,ai,shizuka and itachi to judge let's start with sakura's band."sasuki said sakura and her nodded and sasuke's band said ok sakura's band had ino,hinata,and tenten in it they got in postion to play and then they started...

"Careful"

I settled down a twisted up frown

Disguised as a smile, well

You would have never known

I had it all

But, not what I wanted

'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown

You'd make your way in

I'd resist you just like this

You can't tell me to feel

The truth never set me free

So, I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore

When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer

You've got to reach out a little more

More

More

More, more

Open your eyes

Like I opened mine

It's only the real world.

A life you will never know

Shifting your weight

To throw off the pain

Well you can ignore it

But only for so long

You look like I did

You resist me just like this

You can't tell me to heal

And it hurts remembering

How it felt to shut down

You can't be too careful anymore

When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer

You've got to reach out a little more

More

More

More, more

The truth never set me free

The truth never set me free

The truth never set me free

So, I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore

When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer

You've got to reach out

Can't be too careful anymore

When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer

You've got to reach out

More

More

More

More, morethe judges toke notes the sasuke and got ready then song started...

linkin park crawling lyrics

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming/confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling/I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting/reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It`s haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing, confusing what is real

(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)

Consuming, confusing what is real

(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending)

Controlling, confusing what is real.

the judges toke more note then it was sasuki's band turn(i hate you notes!) the girls sung this song in a girl like way

"Tears Don't Fall"

Let's go!

With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping

The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading

Would she hear me, if I called her name?

Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me makes things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her the guilty to come home

The moments die, I hear no screaming

The visions left inside me are slowly fading

Would she hear me, if I called her name?

Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me makes it better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her the guilty to come home

Ow yeah

This battered room I've seen before

The broken bones they heal no more, no more

With my last breath I'm choking

Will this ever end? I'm hoping

My world is over one more time

Let's go!

Would she hear me, if I called her name?

Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me makes it better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscience calls, to guilty to come

Back!

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscience calls, to guilty to come home

who will win what will happend stay tune because you will find out next chapter tell me who you want to win of ill just pick randomly see you next time


End file.
